Dragon Ball Super Universes Collide Arc 1: Cold Crusade
by OnyxSaiyan279
Summary: Enter Eliaz a young saiyan with one dream to become stronger. He will meet new friends and foes on his journey. Let us begin the tale of the only shadow saiyan in Universe 6.


Universe 6 a universe with several untold series. Powers and techniques unlike anything you've ever seen. One of the things with this universe was a new race of saiyans. They were heartless and cruel monsters with the exceptions of the king, queen and others.

The shadow saiyan planet was known as Yamikara it was a blue planet with several plants and animals. The planet was on the other side of the universe with no sane person going near it. Soon a war broke up with pure hearts and the evil ones. So many lives of this once proud race was taken. The race was soon facing extinction the king was in distress knowing that his once proud kingdom was now fading.

The king was the said last of his people with all of his bloodline being killed. Even his wife perished protecting him from the harsh attacks of the others. The king wanted nothing more but to die and see his beautiful wife. She was 8 months and several weeks pregnant with their child. King Yamu was flying through the air of his once lively planet as he looked at the cities.

Burned to the ground, corpses covering the streets, and the silence of the planet was in the ears of Yamu. Suddenly a sound filled the ears of the once proud king. Thinking that it was just an allusion of his mental health he kept on flying but the noise got louder. Yamu blasted off into the direction of the noise noticing a low energy signature.

Landing on the ruin terrain of the planet Yamu looked around. The burns of energy blast stained the field of a village while the noise of something familiar filled Yamu's ears. Inside a broken down home something amazing was found. It was a baby a living breathing baby. Yamu quickly grabbed the baby as he began to cradle it trying to calm it down.

"It is okay little one your going to be alright." Yamu soothed while looking around to sense for other shadow saiyans only to find its just the boy and himself. The child's parents were no where to be seen but not knowing how long the boy has been out he blasted off to his palace with great haste.

Entering the palace Yamu took a breath of relief as the medical facilities still remained functionally. With a sample of his own blood the boy's DNA seemed to be 45% of his. The king of was over joyed his bloodline still seemed to have a spark left and it wasn't going out without a fight. "Eliaz yes that will be your name young one." Yamu said smiling at Eliaz who was reaching to grab a finger.

Yamu took the baby's finger giving it a gentle shake as Eliaz began to close his eyes entering a peaceful slumber. The king felt himself become weak for a moment before falling to his knees. Breathing heavily the vision of the king seemed to blur for a several minutes as he recovered quickly. "My time is approaching the boy must be prepared however." Yamu said as he placed his palm on the young boy's head beginning a transfer of techniques and qualities.

Yamu soon laid down on the floor and closed his on eyes out of energy and barley clinging to life. The next couple of days went by and the king's state was getting worse. He began to bleed hour and no cure for his illness could be found. Yamu made sure to send out a distress beacon at the start of each day knowing that he wouldn't be able to take care of the child much longer.

After a full month the king was not able to fly or even put up a fight. A traveling saiyan landed on the rural planet taking heed of the beacon. The first place the saiyan went was the palace he heard the cries of a child as he rushed into the chambers of the king noticing the body of Yamu. In his arms was Eliaz who was wearing a black bodysuit and dark blue bandages wrapped around his wrist while his name on the back of the jumpsuit.

"Please...watch...over...for...him.."Yamu wheezed as the last breath from his body was removed earning the cry of Eliaz. The traveler quickly grabbed the boy soothing it and taking him into his space pod. He blasted off into the cold vacuum of space until he landed on a planet with no strong lifeforms.

The traveling saiyan's name was Okoro, he departed from his home planet to become a stronger and capable fighter. Okoro uncovered several of the secrets of the universe finding that he could ascend to a state of power and evolve it.

Okoro was very powerful surpassing several elites and even the king himself. The saiyan knew that Eliaz was the last of his race and had the responsibility of training him. The thought of this boy no his now new son becoming strong enough to surpass that of the gods created a spark inside Okoro.

The time to train the young boy was the hard part for Okoro. He knew he wanted to start training the young lad when he would begin to walk but knew that would be to extreme. After a few weeks the pair got adjusted to one another and Okoro truly felt like Eliaz was like his son. He would even take the boy out with him on hunting trips and training trips.

Eliaz within a couple of months soon learned how to walk. Okoro noticed how the young boy would mimic his movements in the crib and would chuckle. Okoro noticed that two dark blue bandages covered the young boy's arms for some reason he sensed something contained. He brushed over it however and thought he was only over thinking like he usually did.

 **Fourteen years have past since Eliaz was taken in by Okoro. The young boy has gotten stronger physically and mentally. Okoro started training the young boy when he first showed signs of wanting to become a fighter. The boy's power took a steady climb shocking that of Okoro soon it was time for him to have an actually spar with his father Okoro.**

Eliaz woke up on Planet Deciba like he usually did the young boy smiled sensing the power of his father close in on his location. Eliaz took his usual shower and put on his black and blue gi with his bandages wrapped around his arms.

"Alright father its time for me to prove to you that I'm strong enough to take you on!" Eliaz said lowering into a stance while Okoro did the same. "No holding back." Okoro said calmly allowing his aura to flare around him. "Right!" Eliaz released his power before leaping at Okoro throwing several fast punches and kicks.

Okoro dodged the young boy's attacks with ease knowing how he moves from several sparing sessions. Eliaz threw one final punch with a shout which was caught. "You have indeed become stronger young one." Okoro complimented before tossing Eliaz aside who got off the ground.

Knowing that his master was toying with him Eliaz skipped the holding back business and rushed straight to full power. With a shout Eliaz struck his master's face shocking the older saiyan. "He is faster but still." Okoro vanished behind the boy placing a palm on the back of the young boy. Using his ki alone he sent the boy flying into the dirt creating a crater.

Eliaz picked himself off the ground coughing up blood as he flared his ki again surprising his master. "Time to reveal my true power!" Eliaz unwrapped his bandages as a purple aura flared burned. "HAAAAAAAA!" Eliaz screamed as his power shot up and kept increasing. "TAKE THIS!"Eliaz yelled using his new speed to get in front of his master throwing a punch that was blocked.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!'" Eliaz roared leaping back cupping his hands together as the tattoos on his arms glowed giving him more strength as sparks of green came to life. "That is a lot of power he is putting out." Okoro thought as he watched his son keep powering

"KAMIKAZE RAILGUN!" Eliaz cried releasing all the energy he built up as Okoro blocked the attack with a single hand. "This power is great but its still not enough to even move me." Okoro said sending the wave of energy into the sky as it exploded once it reached the vacuum of space.

Eliaz noticing that the glow from his tattoos faded fell to the ground breathing heavily. "Darn still not enough." Eliaz thought as he weakly got back into his stance. "Common I'm not done." Eliaz said before he felt himself hit the ground losing what little strength he had left. The young boy soon closed his eyes knowing that he lost the match but happy to know that he did well in his father's eyes.

 **Chapter END**

 **Alright guys the revival for this series is here and I'm sorry if the beginning was a little dark, but I wanted to revise Eliaz's origin. I know the fight was short but it was only to show a little of whats to come. If you want to add some of your own original characters please let me know. This series isn't just mine its yours as well. Anyway keep pushing yourselves guys and I'll see you later for Chapter 2: A Tournament!**


End file.
